Twisted
by native outsider
Summary: Annabelle's been friends with Stiles and Scott since birth, but what happens when an unfortunate encounter with an alpha turns her into a creature of the night? What are her parents hiding? and what's up with the uptight werewolf?
1. The Call that Kicks it Off

Alright, so dummy here lost all the passwords meaning I get a reboot, so after being away for forever I've decided that I'm going to be republishing my stories here along with rewriting my failed, read all over the place, Vampire Diaries story on this account too. So to anyone that was following my old story it'll now be featured and continued here. To all those new readers welcome and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor will I ever own it. Enjoy.

I was balancing multiple bags of chips, a three liter bottle and a plate of cold pizza trying to avoid Sheriff Stilinski. "Annabelle?" I heard from behind me, I froze momentarily. I turned to face him slowly, a bag of chips hanging from my mouth. "I didn't even hear you come in." He said eying the mountain of food in my arms.

I gave him a small smile, still managing to keep the chips hanging. "Isn't that a bit much for you? I mean you're tiny." He remarked not tearing his eyes away from the abundance of food. "Yeah, well, I'm on my period." I mumbled while still gripping the plastic bag. "Oh, well, okay. Carry on then." He said diverting his eyes quickly, the same way Stiles did when things got to feminine.

I slipped passed him and climbed up the stairs. The phone rang and the sheriff answered "Sheriff Stilinski speaking." I mentally high fived my self and ran into Stiles' room throwing my snacks on the bed and spitting the bag on the floor. "Phone, pick it up now." I said as he rushed to pick up the land line.

I put my ear on the other side, I pulled away after hearing 'dead body' I plopped myself on the bed and promptly opened my bag of chips, I ate a handful savoring the delicious cheesy high-carb snack.

Stiles set the phone done and turned to face me. "Alright, so we've got a body." he said I raised my eyebrows and washed down the dry cheesy mush with the coke. "So I heard." I said reminding him that I'd also been listening. "Right, but what you didn't hear was the fact that..." I drowned him out hearing thumps coming up the stairs.

"Stiles shut up." I ordered, he ignored me and continued droning on and on about the body in the woods. Papa Stiles' steps were getting closer and closer, and Stiles wouldn't shut up. I got up and shoved Stiles against the chair falling on him and sending us both flying across the room in the rolling chair.

"Stiles I-oh." Pops said walking in and diverting his eyes, again. "Hey Pops." I said then looked down to notice my position; my legs were spread on either side of his lap, he'd put his hands on my waist to keep me from falling. To anyone who hadn't just seen what I did it looked like Stiles and I were about to get it on. "Hormones." I said turning the tide to work in my favor, I jumped off of his lap and took my seat back on the bed.

"I got a call from the station, I'll be home late." He informed not yet getting the courage to make eye contact. "What was the call about?" I asked batting my eyelashes when he finally made eye contact. "You know I can't talk about that." He said shaking his head disapprovingly, as if I were a child who should know better, which technically I was.

"I know," I said sighing out in defeat. "just hoping one day you'll give in." I said as he started walking out, he paused and turned back to face us. "I don't have to worry about you two getting pregnant, do I?" He asked eying both of us. "What dad me and Belle? No, no way, not a chance in hell!" Stiles said looking rather flustered, I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. "Good. Belle, do your parents know you're sleeping over?" The Sheriff asked turning his attention to me. "Pops, my parents figured out this is my home after I ran away with Stiles when we were five. Trust, me they I know I'm staying." I said he nodded and left shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles shouted. "I tried telling you to shut up, but did you listen? No, Stiles has to run his mouth on and on about the body. Did you even consider what would happen if he found out we were listening in on his calls, again?" I asked hands on my hips, which wasn't very menacing considering I was sitting down making me several feet smaller. "Well no, but-" he started I cut him off knowing his stuttering would get him nowhere.

"Exactly, next time listen to me and I won't have to molest you." I said he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly trying to form some sort of sentence. "And what was up with the whole 'Not a chance in hell?' thing?" I asked picking myself up off the bed. "Well I- you see what I meant was- well you know- we're friends- it's not like I haven't considered the possibility- well look- you're very attractive- you're one of my best friends- what I'm trying to say is…" he droned on and on until finally I couldn't take it and burst out laughing. "And you're totally joking." He said huffing giving me a slight glare. "You're a horrible person you know that? I don't know why I put up with you." He said crossing his arms and spinning in the chair to turn away from me.

I walked up behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Because I'm 'very attractive'." I said teasing slightly. "Do you want to know about the phone call or not?" He asked changing the subject as he wiped the kiss off his cheek. "Dead body big deal, they found it, I don't see the point in chasing after some killer. I'm not ready to die just yet, but help yourself if you want, run through the woods like a mad man chasing another mad man, probably one that'll kill you when you find him." I said throwing myself back on the bed.

"That's the best part," he paused for dramatic effect, I looked up at him. "They only found half." I raised an eyebrow. "I still don't feel the need to chase after half a body. How about this? I call my brother he'll buy us a couple of beers and we get wasted instead. Celebrate our last day of freedom." I offered. "Your brother's in New York for college." He said accusingly.

"Well, it was worth a shot." I said taking off my sweatpants. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What are you doing?" Stiles asked wide eyed as I made my way to his closet. "You're pretty hell bent on hunting down half a body and I'm not doing that in sweatpants, besides your pants are much more comfortable." I said slipping into his pants. "Seriously Belle, why do you always take my clothes?" he asked "I'm starting to run out." "Oh quit your whining, you want to chase down some psycho, besides you can take my clothes whenever you want." I shot back slipping a sweatshirt over my tank top.

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on, let's go get Scott." He said, after sixteen years of knowing the boy he finally learned that you can't win an argument against me. I followed him out the door and into the jeep dialing Scott's number as I did so.

Alright so thanks for reading and I'll be posting the rest of the story soon.


	2. The Reason I Hate Camping

Alright, first of all a big thank you to all those of you who reviewed and commented. So in order to keep this short and simple before I start rambling. Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, so there's that.

Scott's house wasn't that far, and Stiles' speeding only aided us in beating our record time. Stiles got out and started climbing the side of the house using the porch roof to get him to Scott's window. "Stiles, get down, you'll give the poor boy a heart attack! He's already got asthma let's not give him a heart condition too." I whisper yelled at him.

He ignored me and continued his trek up the roof. I heard movement nearby, and with the psycho murderer still on the loose I panicked and jumped into the bushes. I stared up in the darkness, the only light leaking in through the small openings between one thin thorny branch and the next. I held my breath and did my best to stay still.

Something fell on me causing me to panic and jump up preparing to fight off any sort of attacker. Someone stood in front of me holding a baseball bat; the adrenaline prevented me from making the connection right away. "Belle, Stiles, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Scott's voice rang out.

My heart was in my throat and pounding away. "Scott?" I asked gasping for breath, holding my hand over my chest, where I could feel the strong thumps. "You weren't answering your phone." Stiles explained while I stood back and tried to focus on steading my breathing.

"Why do you have a bat?" Stiles asked still hanging from the roof. I stared at him astounded, we'd snuck around his house as if we were casing the joint, and he had the nerve to ask why he had a bat. "I thought you were a predator." Scott said lowering the bat. My breathing was still trying to catch up with the rest of me.

"Scott, buddy, please tell me you have your inhaler." I coughed out while the air struggled to reach my lungs. He nodded and threw it at me, I caught it and gratefully took a shot. My lungs settled glad to be full once more.

"A predator-" Stiles scoffed "look, I know it's late but my dad left about twenty minutes ago, dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even state police." Stiles said from his place on the rafters.

"For what?" Scott asked now interested, leaving me to wonder how Stiles managed to talk this much while not losing consciousness from the blood rushing to his head. "Some joggers found a body in the woods." I said hanging back the inhaler. "Which makes me wonder, why is it always joggers that find the bodies? I mean seriously it's in all the movies and tv shows, and now here in Beacon Hills? I'm starting to question the innocence of these so called 'joggers'" they both looked at me like I was crazy, I shrugged and Scott realized what Stiles said.

"A dead body?" he questioned disbelievingly. "No, a body of water, yes dumbass a dead body." Stiles said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and he jumped down and over the railing. "You mean like murdered?" Scott asked still partially in a state of shock.

"It hasn't been confirmed yet, but that would seem like that would be the strongest theory." I said sitting on the rail. "They just know it was a girl, maybe mid-twenties." Stiles continued. "Wait if they found a body what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part," Stiles paused, say what you will the boy loved his theatrics, "they only found half." Scott's eyes widened. "We're going, don't argue just get in the jeep Scott." I said jumping back over the railing and got in the back to let Scott ride shotgun.

We parked in front of the entrance to the preserve. 'No entry after dark.' I took note of the sign and chuckled a bit, whole lot of good that did. "Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked as we exited the jeep. "You're the one always bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said patting Scott on the back as he walked in front of him. "Come on Scott, live a little." I said following Stiles.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott whined. "Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles said sarcastically. "You know he's right Scott, with everyone else there's not a chance in hell you're playing." I said laughing a bit.

"Like you can talk, what was that about the soccer team? Besides, I'm playing this year, in fact, I'm making first line." Scott said defensively. "Hey that's the spirit, everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles said making me chuckle.

"Scott, you're asthmatic, there's no way you're making first line. And I'm only on the soccer team because no one at our school plays soccer, meaning I don't have to do anything for my gym period." I said sticking my tongue out at him, he returned the gesture and struggled as we climbed a somewhat steep hill.

"Just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked from behind me. "I didn't really think about that." Stiles said but didn't pause in his endeavors. "And uh, what if the killer is still out there?" Scott asked bring up the same point I'd mentioned earlier. Stiles chuckled nervously. "I didn't really think about that either." I slapped myself mentally, I knew the dangers but I'd assumed that he'd had some sort of plan.

We reached the top of the hill with me ignoring their bickering. "You know if you want I'll leave and let you two have your alone time." I said teasing them, honestly they fought like an old married couple.

They ignored me and continued their bickering. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott suggested taking a shot of air. "Yeah, and maybe I should start acting like a lady again, but that ain't gonna happen either." I said shining the light in his eyes. He stuck his tongue out at me and shoved me lightly, I took a step back and lost my footing sending me tumbling down the opposite side of the hill.

"Belle, Belle, you alright?" Scott called down, while Stiles shined his light in my face. I shielded my eyes from the intensity and realized my light was still at the top of the hill. "Yeah, I'm alright." I called up as I brushed myself off. This side of the hill was much, much steeper, there was no way I'd make it up.

"I'm gonna circle around and make my way up to you." I explained looking up at them. "Maybe one of us should go down there with you." Stiles said getting ready to jump. "No, I'm fine, just keep looking, I'll call you when I get up there." I said I vaguely saw Stiles bob his head up and down.

"Alright, we won't go far." Stiles called down, I nodded then the light disappeared from my face. I circled around using my phone as a source of light. The preserve was all kinds of freaky at night, especially when you're alone.

Something moved in the trees to my left, and I jumped, stifling a scream, no, not freaky, terrifying. I kept walking reassuring myself that it was only a rabbit and that I had nothing to be afraid of. Instinct told me that this was making far too much noise for a rabbit, the other part was too scared to respond.

It's just a bunny, it's just a bunny, twig broke and I had the feeling I was being watched, no, not watched, hunted. I tripped over something in my haste and being stupid I decided to look at what it was. I peered down at the remains of a tiny animal, well I wasn't wrong about there being a bunny in the area.

I ran as fast as I could, terrified, why did I tell Stiles no when he offered to come with me? Whatever I was running from was big and fast, its thundering footsteps shook the ground behind me. It pounced on me sending me to the ground. I crawled on my hands and knees trying to bring myself up to my feet. It jumped back over me tossing me back to the ground. I rolled over so that I was lying on my back and kicked the beast in the face, it snarled and swung at me, it wasn't human, huge and black, covered in fur, and its eyes, the eyes were haunting red and glowing, demon like.

I used this opportunity to run, I ran as fast as I could. I hid behind a tree when my legs couldn't carry me anymore. I rested my head against the trunk and focused on slowing my breathing knowing that the smallest sound would alert it to my location. I knew that it didn't matter how quiet I was animals traced scents meaning any second now I'd be dead, maybe this was what attacked the girl that the joggers found.

Would it tear me to pieces too? Would it draw out my death or would it be quick and painless? I felt its hot breath hit the back of my neck, this was it, I was dead. All of a sudden everything changed as something tackled the creature sending both of them fumbling at least fifteen yards away from me. I took off, somehow my legs found the energy to keep on going I took off, but for some reason I looked back and my eyes locked with whatever attacked me, it couldn't see it or its outline in the dark, but I was able to see its glowing blue eyes. It wasn't my enemy, I could feel it, this wasn't a threating force, it was a friend. I nodded in thanks, who knows, maybe animals got the message, hopefully it was a universal sign.

I ran to the top of the hill and finally my legs gave in sending me crashing in front of a Germen Shepard, a rather angry German Shepard. "I caught him, I caught him." Someone shouted from the other side of the dog. I didn't bother moving here I was safe, here the beast couldn't get me. "Hold it, this is one's mine too." I heard the Sheriffs voice.

The flashlight moved out of my face giving me my sight back. "Hey Pops, what cha up to?" I asked trying to sound casual. He brought Stiles out from behind him by the ear. We were caught, but it couldn't be any worse than what I'd just gone through, so I'd sit through this punishment with a smile on my face.


	3. Saved by the Sheriff

Alright, without further ado I present to you the third chapter of twisted, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, no matter how much I wish I did.

"Alone huh?" Pops asked looking to Stiles who lifted me up off the ground and put me on my feet. "So where is Scott?" He continued still looking to Stiles. "Scott stayed home, moron thinks he'll be on the team this year." I said leaning on Stiles who placed his arm around my waist.

"Do the two of you always listen in on my phone calls?" Pops asked us now that I was standing on my own two feet. "No." Stiles and I said in the same breath. He gave us a disbelieving look. "Not the boring ones." We said simultaneously. "Alright, come on I'm taking you back to the car, and we're gonna have a talk about a little thing I call invasion of privacy." He said dragging us both to the jeep.

He gave us a thirty minute lecture about respect and then let us go. I was drained after my jog through the woods and I was fading into a soothing slumber when I realized that Scott wasn't with us. "Stiles, where's Scott?" I asked my eyes opening up wide in shock. "He's still out there looking." Stiles responded not bothering to look at me. So Scott; little asthmatic, uncoordinated Scott was out there with that creature and a killer on the loose.

"Stiles I thought he was gonna meet us at the jeep, why'd we leave him out there, what if he gets hurt, what if he gets lost, what if something bad happens to him, like he finds a killer, or worse?" I was hyperventilating by the end of it. "Belle, calm down, nothing's gonna happen." Stiles pulled the car over and held me close trying to get me to start breathing normally.

"Anna, he'll be alright, tomorrow at school you'll see. Besides if he dies tonight I'll let you kill him." He said trying to make a joke. "Alright, do you want me to drop you off at your house or are you staying over?" He said releasing me from his grip.

"Mine, I'll sneak in through the window." I said he nodded and took off, he shook me lightly to wake me up when we got there. The tall house loomed over the entire neighborhood. The shadows made the house look gray rather than white. Bleak, that was the only word that came to mind. Home was never my favorite place, and after being chased by some stupid beast it didn't look any better.

I climbed in through the window scaling the side of the house and walking across the porch roof made my way to my room. My room was a mess, clothes scatted everywhere, drawings all over the place, and a bed with the blankets thrown on the other side of the room.

I ripped off my jeans and threw them into the pile of already overflowing clothes. It wasn't until I took off the sweatshirt that I noticed the claw marks in my back from where the creature pounced on me. The now bloodied and ruined shirt was chucked in the garbage and I eased my way into the shower. Slowly I washed the dirt away from my gashes.

The hot water burned as it touched raw flesh and I suppressed a scream. I got out and wrapped my shoulder in bandages and even put Neosporin on it, even though I wasn't sure it do any good. It hurt to even try to lift my arms up so I stayed in my bra and warm-ups. I fell asleep on my good side and prayed that my mom wouldn't come in for a late night checkup.

The loud buzzer jolted me awake and sent me off the edge of the bed. I let out a huff and shut off the alarm, and slipped on a pair of jeans my arm was still slightly sore so I put on a thin camisole and a loose sweater over it so it covered the bandages. I got my jacket and dragged myself into the dining room.

"Morning sweetie." My mom greeted as I walked in. "Morning." I said, I wasn't usually a morning person, never was, never will be. My parents on the other hand were up by four in the morning every day, honestly they were possessed, I mean why else in the world would anyone wake up at such an ungodly hour?

"How'd you sleep?" she asked. "Fine." I said eating the eggs she'd put in front of me. "That's nice, well, be sure you're home early today, we're having guests and I want them to meet you. When you actually look presentable." She'd unnecessarily added the last part under her breath. Her tone remained sweet throughout but I knew that if I was late by even a fraction of a second I was deader than dead.

I smiled and ate silently. Mom was big on appearances that's why the house was always in perfect order, inside and out, and that's why she and dad were always dressed to the nines. "Alright, I'll see you later mom." I said slipping my jacket back on and heading to the car.

Where Stiles had a jeep I had a challenger, it wasn't new or anything we'd purposely bought it old and me and dad had taken her in to fix her up, as long as I promised to maintain and care for her dad would get her a new paint job.

"You know Belle, denim on denim is so eighties." Stiles mocked as I got close to the two boys. "You know Stiles I seem to recall it being your signature look all throughout seventh grade." I shot back smiling when he glared slightly. I looked over at Scott satisfied at my work with Stiles.

"You!" I hit Scott across the chest. "Ow!" He said looking at me in shock. "I was worried all night because of you!" I shouted I was about to hit him again when Stiles caught my hand stopping any further assault on Scott's body.

"What! Why?" Scott asked moving away from my fists. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe you were alone in the middle of the freaking woods?!" I shouted followed by a swift kick to his knee. "Ow!" he shouted putting emphasis on the sound making sure to glare at me.

"I get mauled by some unforeseen creature and you continue hurting me!" he said, attacked? "What! When, why, what attacked you? Are you okay, do you need to go to the ER? Did mom patch you up?" The questions flowed out at a million miles per hour. "Belle I'm fine, look." He lifted up his shirt to show me a bandaged area.

"What the hell attacked you? And you," I turned my attention to Stiles. "why aren't you freaking out over this as much as I am?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, he um, he called me earlier to tell me." Stiles explained and I turned my attention back to Scott.

"And why didn't I get a phone call? Did you not feel the need to inform me? Once again I'm deprived of key information." I shouted drawing the attention of quite a few bystanders. "You don't like it when I wake you." Scott mumbled improvising his entire excuse.

"Bullshit, I get pissed when you wake me up to tell me you're bored or hungry," I said looking at Stiles, who gave me a speechless look. "Not when you're injured and alone." I said slapping his arm again. "Sorry." He said as if expecting another hit for simply apologizing.

"Whatever, I need to get to my locker and empty out all this useless junk into it." I said holding up my laptop, in reality I'd seen Lydia Martin and was not ready to hear her verdict on this years' first day outfit. Stiles and Scott nodded and stayed talking about things which I didn't consider important enough to bear the wrath of the beast that is Lydia Martin.

Alright so there you have it chapter three I might not be able to post another chapter until Monday because I'm before forced into some family retreat. anyways thanks for reading I hope you guys liked it and please review, it'd mean the world to me.


	4. The Mysterious Case of the Invisible Cut

Alright so it's 10 at night and I just got home and even though I'm about to crash I promised an update by Monday, so here you go. Chapter 4 enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, do I honestly have to repeat this for every chapter?

I reached my locker in record time, which is saying something considering it was rush hour and everyone was traveling at a zombie pace. I dumped all my belongings into the small compartment and picked up my journal and pencil case, first day of school called for some serious doodling. I walked into my first class, Calculus BC, joy. I was good with formulas, doesn't exactly mean I liked them.

Mr. Williams started by passing out the parent forms and reviewing last year's Calculus AB lessons. I was a sophomore in a class for juniors and seniors. Let me rephrase: the only sophomore in a class for juniors and seniors. I opened to a clean page and started doodling.

"Miss. Venatrix, if you wouldn't mind returning to earth and answering the following equation." Mr. Williams said mockingly I raised my head briefly and studied the problem. "Four over three" I replied going back to my doodle. "Very nice Miss. Venatrix but would you try working out a solution." He said mockingly. "Why work it out when my answer is already correct?" I asked looking back at him with raised eyebrows.

He got fed up and turned to the board solving the equation himself. I didn't bother looking up to see if I was correct but judging by the way his pulse rose I knew I'd won. He didn't call on me again for the rest of the period instead he choose to torment the upperclassmen. The bell rang dismissing us and I packed up my journal, the journal had two eyes on it both animal like and both glowing, and both red. I panicked and slammed the journal and ran out of the room.

I met up with Stiles and Scott by the lockers. "So who's that?" I asked pointing at the girl across the hall talking to one Lydia Martin, god I felt bad for her already. "Allison, she's in our English class." Stiles said when Scott's full attention stayed on the smiling brunette. I looked over at the perky girls. "I can't, Friday's family night." I turned my attention back to Stiles, the girl was across the hall, how had I heard her from where I was standing?

"So he's into her?" I asked motioning to Scott. "Yep, madly in love, tragic really." Stiles said faking sympathy, I didn't bother holding back my laugh. "Need I remind you of Lydia Martin?" I asked smugly motioning back to my enemy who was now being joined by one hulking lug of a lacrosse player. "That's different, Lydia and I's relationship is on a completely different level." He informed me. "Yeah nonexistent." I smirked. "Besides what was it that you said to Scott last night? Something about completely unrealistic dreams?" I asked rhetorically.

His expression fell. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" He asked, I smiled. "Yes, on several occasions might I add." I said in a serious tone. "Yeah well let's add one more to that list." He said I rolled my eyes and the bell rang.

Somehow the three of us ended up in Harris' class and he didn't look to happy about it, time went by quickly with me avoiding eye contact and sketching. How was I able to hear Allison and Lydia from across the hall, how did I know Mr. Williams was angry, how did I know that Mr. Harris was currently glaring daggers into the top of my head. The bell rang jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Miss. Venatrix, might I suggest you pay a little more attention to my lessons and a little less attention to your drawings?" He asked stopping me at the door. "Yes." I said trying to walk around him, he stopped me again. "Yes what Miss. Venatrix?" He asked, I knew what he was demanding, yes sir, a sign of respect, but there was no way in hell I was giving him that.

"Yes you may suggest." I said and walked out of his classroom. I ran to the gym at full speed, I'd have soccer tryouts tomorrow which meant that today I actually had to do stuff. I hoped I'd be able to squeeze some sentimental crap about my messed up arm.

"Coach." I called out, he turned to look at me, his face showed how strict he was and it was moments like this that I preferred Coach Finstock. "Yeah." He boomed. "Coach I was wondering if I could sit out today." I asked. "And why would I allow that? You know the rules no one's excused unless they've got a note or some other proof." He boomed making me turn my head to deflect his spit.

"Well Coach, my arm is busted up." He stayed staring at me. "Well what are you waiting for, let's see it." He said. "Coach it's pretty bandaged up." I said trying to worm my way out of showing him my arm, the thing was disgusting.

"Venatrix, you know the drill, you want the pass I have to see the damage." He said, this is what I didn't like about him, he enforced his rules. I took off my sweater and started removing the bandages and turned to let him see the wound. "Nice try Venatrix, there's nothing there, now suit up I want extra laps for wasting my time." He said and I reached over to my shoulder, feeling nothing but velvety skin.

"But sir-"I started confused. "Now Venatrix, I want you suited up and in the pool by the time I get back." He said and pushed me into the locker room. I rushed in and ran to the mirror looking at my shoulder. It was gone, as if nothing ever happened, as if I didn't spend last night being chased by some monster. This was freaky, there was something weird going on.

I finished up at the pool with Coach Wright commending me on joining the swim team. I had free period after gym so I ran to the field to meet up with Stiles and Scott who had lacrosse. Now that I was on the soccer and swim team I'd have back to back gym blocks. "Hey." I called out to Stiles who was sitting on the bench as Scott played target, otherwise known as goalie.

"Hey, what's up you look strangely happy." Stiles said motioning for me to sit next to him. "Yeah, um, I'm on the swim team." I explained causing him to look at me disbelievingly. "The swim team whatever, you suck at swimming." Stiles said still in shock. "Wow, you really know how to compliment a girl you know that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well sorry, but it's true, your swimming is worse than your coordination, and that's saying something." He said and I slapped him across the back of the head. "Well it's true." He said defensively as he rubbed the back of his head. "So he's really going through with it?" I asked dropping the subject and motioning to Scott. "Yep." He said simply joining me in watching what would soon be Scott's worst first day.

"He does realize that he's an asthmatic sophomore who relies on a bike or his mother to get him everywhere, competing against upperclassmen who have their own exotic cars." We both knew I was talking about the rich blonde snob who was currently taking aim at my best friend. "Yeah, you mentioned that yesterday-" Coach Finstock blew the whistle making my brain feel like it was going to blow up and send my skull flying in all directions.

I put my hands over my ears and dropped to the ground trying to escape the pain. I heard a thud and looked up to see Scott in the same position I was, he hadn't caught the ball and ended up taking it to the face. "Are you alright?" Stiles asked lifting me up off the grass. "Yeah I'm fine, why?" I was being defensive when I knew he was only caring about me like a good friend should, like I normally worried about him.

"Well maybe because you did this to yourself." He said moving his hand from the side of my face and bringing it down to show me the thick red liquid on his fingers. "I scratched myself, so what, no big deal." I said wiping the blood away, I looked at my hand seeing much, much more blood, I quickly wiped it away on my jeans and looked at Scott ignoring Stiles' plea for me to visit the nurse. I gave him a small thumbs up and smiled encouragingly.

"Belle, please go to the nurse." He said massaging my shoulders. "No." I said stubbornly. "Why?" he asked pressing harder. "Because she'll make a big deal about it." I said looking at him briefly. "You're bleeding from the side of your head, if she didn't make a big deal about it I'd be questioning the school system." He said dramatically, he had a point but I wasn't about to let him know that.

I saw them throw the ball at Scott, everything slowed down, somehow I felt that if I wanted to join the game I could, I just need to make a quick jog over to the ball and catch it, it wouldn't be that hard. He caught the ball easily and Stiles and I looked at each other amazed, he'd caught the damn ball!

I was hoping this would distract Stiles from my head and bring all his attention back to the game, sadly Stiles was a good friend meaning he didn't forget about my head, as much as I wanted him to. "Nurse, now." He ordered lifting me up by my arms. I mumbled under my breath some unflattering things about the size of his head and made my way indoors. If anyone else had tried to order me they'd have received a broken jaw, but Stiles was different, Stiles was my best friend I couldn't hurt him. Of course I wasn't going to the nurse so I made my way to the girls' restroom and cleaned off the blood.

"You know if you wait a bit it'll heal by itself." A voice said from nearby. I quickly spun around looking from the source of the disembodied voice. I was alone in the room. I opened the tap back up and rinsed my face, great now I was hearing voices, this day just keeps getting better and better. I looked back to the mirror, the fluorescent lighting showed no mercy to anyone, I wasn't an exception, you could see the caked blood mix in with my hair and brought out the dark circles from the lack of sleep last night.

I cleaned off the remaining blood and moved to inspect the cuts. I jumped back, they were gone, the disembodied voice had been right it healed itself and I was now seriously freaked out. I ran back to the field where Scott was still doing exceptionally well. I gave Stiles a quick lie about her being out and sat next to him watching the game allowing my hair to cover up the nonexistent gashes.

Alright so I'm way beyond tired and i'm gonna crash so I hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think. oh and before you go I know I haven't described Annabelle, and that's on purpose, I want you guys to tell me how you picture her. anyways thanks for reading, till next time.


End file.
